


There's Something Wrong With You

by madman_with_a_warehouse



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kim!Julia, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madman_with_a_warehouse/pseuds/madman_with_a_warehouse
Summary: Alice watches her. When she got back there was someone new at Brakebills - someone wrong.Originally posted on tumblr for The Magicians Femslash February prompt: Day 1 Season 4 and/or Alternate Personalities.





	There's Something Wrong With You

Alice watches her. When she got back there was someone new at Brakebills - someone wrong. The woman, Kimber D’Antoni, had just been accepted and was starting her first week of classes. By all appearances, Kim is a normal, if rather untalented, magician. There should be no reason to watch as closely as she did. But Alice can feel it. There is something stuck under her skin - forced down somehow by a foolish spell and kind of magic that Alice can practically _taste_ but can’t recognize. And Alice - Alice needs - she _needs_ to know. So, she watches.

Kim fails practical after practical, can’t succeed at the spells Alice had mastered at the age of four. That her translations and written exams are well executed is no reason to keep her. If you’re smart, go to Yale. Brakebills is for magicians, and a magician without magic is useless - defective - _disgusting_.

Alice cocks her head, from what can tell, Kim is attractive enough. Several times during her observation she had noted the looks others often gave her. She didn’t notice the way Alice did. She was too focused on her studies. She ~~used to be~~ is similar in that regard. The only difference is that Kimber D’Antoni herself is the object of Alice’s study. Alice isn’t surprised that she didn’t notice her either. No one notices Alice unless she lets them.

Maybe it was time she let her.

* * *

The day Brakebills opened its doors to her was the day Kim’s life started. Magic is real and beautiful and the best thing to happen to her yet. If only she could do some. She had asked Dean Fogg why no spell she tried seemed to work and he brushed it off with a line about giving herself time. 

She is spending an increasing amount of time at the library. There is no end to what she can learn from the history books themselves. And if she happens to find a book on how to kick-start her magic… even better. She could finally do something with all of the Popper’s and Livingston’s she keeps practicing over and over again. 

Kim hears someone moving behind her. Subtly, she turns to look. There is a blonde woman bent over, frantically searching for something on the shelf of a bookcase. The woman stands up and groans. Kim doesn’t think she has seen her before, but during the past few weeks weren’t a shining example of her people skills.

If her behavior is any indication, whatever it is that she came in search of is urgently needed. She might just be a student with an upcoming exam or the fate of the world might rest solely upon her shoulders, either way, Kim doesn’t want to see anyone in that state. When the woman lets out a whispered, “No no no,” and sinks down to the floor with her head in her hands, she can’t stop herself from getting up and going over to her.

“Hey,” she gently calls, crouching down beside her, “Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Her hand reaches out automatically but her hand stops short of touching her shoulder. People don’t always like to be touched when they’re upset. “I’m Kim. Well, Kimber if you’re my mother or just really old fashioned.” She chuckles a little to herself hoping set the other woman at ease.

It seems to work because she turns her head to Kim and uses the back of her hand to wipe away what look like tears from her cheek. She’s pretty, even with red eyes and tear tracks. She takes a hearty sniff and answers with a name of her own. “Alice.” Her cheeks color a bit and she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think anyone would be here. Usually, I’m the only one who ever uses it this early. If I knew someone was here I probably wouldn’t have had a ridiculous breakdown over a book.” Alice moves to get up and brushes imaginary dirt off of her black and pink dress, “Now I look like an idiot with absolutely no control over my feelings. Great start to my day!” she adds bitterly.

Kim straightens up as well, “Can I ask what book you were looking for?” And why it seemed like someone was going to die if you didn’t get it immediately? She keeps the second part to herself.

“ _Magicks of Earths and Others_. I’ve been looking for it for it and Professor Sunderland said it would be here. I couldn’t risk someone else getting to it first but I guess I’m too late anyway.”

Kim walks over to the table she was just at and picks up the thick, red book that she had taken off the shelf earlier. She turns back to Alice with a grin, “You mean this one?”

Alice snatches the book out of her hands and starts rifling through the pages. Her eyes widen in excitement as she reads. She seems to realize what she did after a couple seconds because she pulls the book back to her chest and glances up apologetically. “Yes. Thank you. This is it.”

“Okay… Why do you need this book so badly? You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, but a little explanation would be nice.” Kim says. Alice’s grip tightens momentarily before she purposefully relaxes it. It’s weird how possessive she is over the book. Does she expect it to fly away any second? Then again, this is Brakebills and there are enough stories going around that it could be a genuine possibility.

“I’m trying to figure out what happened to my brother Charlie. He was a student here and then he disappeared and no one’s heard from him since. This book is supposed to have a spell on communicating with people on other planes and if all goes to plan, I can get him back.” 

“That is awful.” And Kim means it. She doesn’t have any siblings of her own, but losing someone that important with no explanation would be horrible. “I really hope it works.”

“Me too,” Alice replies. “Thank you for helping me with the book,” she grimaces slightly, “and the whole breakdown thing.” 

“Of course. And if it doesn’t work I’ve got good crying shoulders... or I can just help you find another book.”

Alice gives a nod and a small smile that brings Kim’s eyes to her lips, “It was nice to meet you, Kim.” And with that, she turns and walks toward the exit.

“It was nice to meet you too, Alice.” But the door is already closed. 

* * *

Alice hears her anyway. 

She pauses to scratch at her stockings. How she used to find these comfortable is beyond her. They are as awful as the rest of this place. This is a school of _magic_. Why is everyone so dull? Dull, dead, or off on another bullshit quest that would just fuck up more lives than it would save. She guesses the common factor is they’re all pointless. Miserable humans trapped in a world that they can’t change.

At least Alice and Kim want the same thing, to figure out what’s wrong with her magic. Kim’s niceness is pathetic. It will make the next part easy though.

After a few hours have passed and the campus is full of students again, Alice tracks down Kim for a second time. She’s sitting on a bench outside the main office. “Kim!” Rolling her eyes at how desperate she sounds, she sits down next to her and opens the book to the page the spell is on. “I found the right spell but there have to be four magically adept for it to work,” Alice says, pointing at that line. “I’ve already got the other two, but I don’t have a lot of friends and you offered to help earlier…”

“I- I don’t think - I’m not sure I _am_ magically adept.” she flounders.

“Don’t be stupid. You got into Brakebills, didn’t you?” Kim reels back, affronted. Alice quickly redirects, “Please. I haven’t seen him in years.” Hook. “This might be my only shot at ever getting closure.” Line. “Even if he is dead, at least I’ll know.” She leans in, drawing her close for the sinker. “Have you ever had a question you’d do anything to answer?” Alice puts on her very best sad face, “Please, Kim.” She doesn’t need to know Charlie was sealed into a box the first time around. Or that there was a first time. 

Kim hesitates once more, but her eyes glance briefly at Alice’s lips. “What do I need to do?”

Alice tries not to smirk at the victory. She doesn’t feel any guilt for lying. Her plan should help both of them get what they want. And if it doesn’t? 

She turns away as a blue flame escapes from her cheek. She’ll just cut Kim open. After all, what is a tiny human life to a Niffin?

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought :)
> 
> on tumblr @madwomanwithawarehouse


End file.
